When Realities Collide
by Serith Omega
Summary: When Cosmos and Chaos called forth their champions and merged realities they broke the barriers not only between their own existence, they broke others including ones which should never have been allowed to know of other existences...


This story is set on a similar idea to Dissidia Final Fantasy. Also I will be using a lot of Final Fantasy characters and locations.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any Final Fantasy games but I do own a copy of each main game. (Not XI and XIV (It costs too much))

When Realities Collide

When Cosmos and Chaos called forth their champions and merged realities they broke the barriers not only between their own existence, they broke others including ones which should never have been allowed to know of other existences. So after the final conflict, where the worlds had returned to normal the barriers wear forgotten…

Inside the local pub Warrior of Light thought over the last conflict. _"Why can't I remember anything of this world?"_ As he took another sip of his drink he was suddenly shouted at.

"Hey Warrior!" yelled the thief.

Warrior just looked blankly at the person walking up to him, "Do I know stranger?" He asked.

The thief looking completely baffled asked with a worried look, "Err…. It's me your old pal Thief. Did some troll hit you really hard on the noggin?" "I'm afraid I don't know you. And for your information no troll has hit my head," He said plainly.

"Ow. That really hurts. After all we went through together killing those fiends, and Garland who was also a daemon called Chaos. It was painful enough been completely forgotten by the world now you," he added, with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

They both just sat there looking at one another for a while letting the pub slowly empty for the night. "How do you know of Garland and Chaos? That happened on another world."

Thief looked incredibly worried, "Are you sure you're not on anything? Like smoking, ether, resin?" He asked rather panicked.

"I can assure you I'm not on anything of the sort," He replied calmly.

"Hey Thief you in here?" A voice called out, "I'm here at the back table!" He called back.

A few moments later a black mage and a white mage walked over.

"Oh holy light! You found him!" White said before she hugged Warrior.

"Where did you find him Thief? Someone's inventory perhaps?" Black asked smugly.

"Oh, very funny Black," Thief said rather sarcastically.

"I'm sorry miss but I think you have the wrong man," Warrior said sternly as he pushed her away.

"B-B-But it's m-m-me your fr-r-riend," She stammered horrified.

"You're not playing some sick joke with Thief are you?" asked Black.

"I'm afraid not" Thief said sadly.

"Well we shall work this out tomorrow. Let's get some rest," To Warrior "Will you stay with us for the night at least?" She asked.

"I will, only because I have no place to stay otherwise." And they went to the inn for the night.

Meanwhile…

There was no concept of direction. No concept of time or of anything for that matter. To Garland he was just aware that he was here. Wherever here was. The last thing he remembered was been defeated by the Warrior of Light, but beyond that, he could recall nothing else. _"Where am I?" _He wondered again. _"I thought we would return with the true victory… But this can't be right…" _He sighed heavily. He wasn't bothered the heroes won. He didn't care if they lost, he just didn't care what happened, as long as he could engage in glorious combat. But, he just was here in this darkness while feeling nothing…

After a few thoughts of battles and the history with Chaos he noticed something different. A light, well not a light, but a lighter shade of this darkness, was in front of him. As he looked he started to gain feelings, he was cold stiff and weightless. Then he realized he was upside down. _"What is going on?" _He asked to himself. He tried to move… but nothing happened. As he floated there a voice called to him.

"Don't you want to fight? Engage in bloody battle once more?" The voice was powerful commanding and seemed to rile Garland.

Garland tried again… Still nothing.

"You're worthless. If you don't have the will to see battle ones more." This time with a tone of disappointment this just angered Garland.

"GRAAAH!" Garland roared suddenly finding himself flying towards the light, then a blinding all-encompassing light.

"Well done, now you can have all the battles you desire" it said the voice with a pleased tone.

The next day…

"You found anything yet?" asked Black.

"He doesn't have much, just a couple of potions and an ether… _and quite a bit of Gil,_" commented Thief.

"What was that last thing?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just commenting on how little he has."

"Just put everything back. He don't trust us enough as it is. I said everything!" Thief grumbled as he put back Warrior's Gil. Black just smirked.

Warrior entered the room and put his armour back on.

"Sleep well?" asked Thief and Black in unison.

"Jinx!" called out Black.

"…" Thief protested silently.

"Ha! My turn for that time you pawned my last ether."

Thief just flipped Black off.

"Release him," Warrior commanded.

"Fine, before you forgot everything you would have found that incredibly funny," He waved his hand.

"You son-of-a-bomb," cursed Thief.

There came a knock at the door, and White barged in carrying breakfast.

"We could have been getting changed you know," commented Black.

"I wouldn't mind," said Thief with a smile.

"While training to be a white mage I've seen it all. You would be no different. Probably a little different emphasis on the little," She smirked as she passed him.

"Oooo that was rather low even for you."

"She got you good Thief," joked Black.

_"They treat me as if I'd always been with them… Maybe they are telling the truth," _Warrior thought to himself.

"Earth to Warrior, earth to Warrior? Hello is anyone one in there?" asked White.

"I think it echoed," commented Thief.

"Shut it," White snapped.

"Sworry," Thief said like a child.

"I was just thinking miss," Warrior started to say, before being interrupted.

"Ooooo he's all powsh," Thief said again like a child.

"Be quiet or else," Black snapped this time.

"Please ignore my two idiotic companions," she said, shooting a glare at the other two.

Thief mimed getting shot silently, while Black just hit him around the back of the head.

"As I was saying, I'm White this is Black," Black nodded, "And that's Thief" She gestured at Thief.

"Yo, how's it hanging ma bro?"

White sighed and offered a silent prayer to any god-like force that might be listening.

"I'm pleased to make you're acquaintance, I'm Warrior but you seem to know more about me than I do."

The others looked at each other.

"So you don't know where you are or who you are?" asked White.

"He doesn't know us either," said Thief.

At the very same moment…

Garland stood there looking across the infinite chasms of space.

"So what do you think?" asked the same voice from before.

"Impressive. How is it you're power can surpass that of Cosmos and Chaos combined?" Enquired Garland

"For one thing this reality is ruled by only one god and that is me. Secondly with your gods destroying the inter-dimensional barriers has let my power expand beyond my own existence," gloated the Voice.

"If you were so powerful why didn't you expand before now?" questioned Garland.

"Because I was not aware of other realities before your god's interfered," said the voice with a tone that sounded rather pleased.

"So will you join me?" asked the Voice

Garland looked over the view of space and its infinite possibilities.

"If I were to refuse?" Garland inquired.

"I will return you to the nothingness where I found you, but why refuse when I offer constant battle?" questioned the Voice.

Garland pondered the options.

"I will join you and revel in the glory that is battle!" declared Garland.

"Very good now with my backing you will go and halt that blasted hero, the Warrior of Light!" said the voice with disgust at the name.

"Why, with your infinite power do you worry about him?" Garland asked with confusion.

"While I should stop him myself I have things to do first. Also people like him known as "Heroes" in their own dimensions seem to have incredible luck. And if I were to attempt to stop him in his dimension, my death would be a possibility. A slim one but a chance is a chance. So I leave it to you one from that existence to stop him, with my backing of course."

"It will be done. But might I make a single request?" asked Garland.

Right that's the first part of this story. The next bit will be on its way. Thanks for reading. And also thanks to Defiatos the Happy for checking my crappy spelling and Grammar.


End file.
